


Azkabani mindennapok

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arcra élvezés, Bondage, F/M, erőszakoskodás, kikötözés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: A háború után kiderült, hogy Narcissa mindvégig terrorizálta a családját, ezért Azkabanba zárták, míg a Malfoy család többi tagját felmentették. Lucius szabadember lett, és az új házasságtörvény miatt feleséget keresett magának, akibe szerencsésen bele is szeretett. Narcissa meghallotta a híreket, és eléggé kiakadt. Hogyan kezelik ezt az azkabani őrök? Főleg egy olyan, fiatal aurortanonc, aki jól ismeri a nő mocskos múltját?





	Azkabani mindennapok

**Author's Note:**

> A történet nincs bétaolvasva, esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.

Az egyik auror reggelit és újságot vitt Narcissa Malfoynak, amit becsúsztatott a celláján levő vékonyrésen, mielőtt továbbhaladt volna a halálfaló szinten. Narcissa odalépett, de nem az ételt vette magához elsőként, hanem az aznapi Reggeli Prófétát. Mikor megpillantotta a címlapot felsikoltott.

_Miss Granger, vagy mondjam inkább, hogy az új Lady Malfoy?_

_Az ex-halálfaló és a háborús hősnő pompás körülmények között kelt egybe a hétvégén. Az évszázad esküvőjéről a 23. oldalon még több képet és információt talál._

A címlap közepén pedig egy hatalmas fotó is helyet kapott a boldog párról. Hermione belekarolt Luciusba, és bájosan felmosolygott az arcába, Lucius pedig mély, őszinte szeretettel pillantott vissza a törékeny griffendélesre.

Narcissa őrjöngött, és erősen belecsimpaszkodott az ezüst karikába, ami a csukójára volt bűvölve, hogy visszatartsa a pálca nélküli varázslástól. Végül, amikor a karika nem akart lejönni, feladta, és a rácsokhoz masírozott. Elkezdte erősen csapkodni a fém rudakat a bilincsével, és közben fenyegetőzően üvöltözött.

– Azonnal beszélni akarok, Bellatrix Lestrange portréjával! Ha nem hozzák ide Bellát, mocskos világot rendezek! – szajkózta. – Be- szél-ni ó- haj-tok Bellácskával, azonnal hozzák ide Bellatrix Black portréját!... – És ez így ment órákon át, míg léptek hangzottak fel a folyosón, majd pár pillanat múlva valaki megállt a cella előtt.

Narcissa felnézett, és szembe találta magát Ron Weasleyvel, aki gyakorlaton volt Azkabanban, az aurorképző diákjaként.

– Kap egy utolsó esélyt, hogy befejezze, Mrs. Malfoy – mondta szigorúan a fiatal, vörös férfi.

Narcissa fintorogott, majd újra rázendített elmebeteg módjára, mire Ron dühösen pálcát ragadt, és  egy suhintással kinyitotta a cella ajtaját.

Lassan, idegtépően lassan, elkezdett besétálni a cellába, minden lépésével maga előtt hátráltatva az egykor kecses, ex-Lady Malfoyt.

– Lehet, nincsenek már dementorok, de mi sokkal rosszabbak vagyunk náluk – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Ron, majd mélyen a meggyötört nő szemébe nézett, mielőtt a nyirkos falnak nem csapta a hátát.

– Jobban tenné, ha befogná a száját, Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Shaklebolt engedélyezte, hogy saját belátásunk szerint, ha más nem segít, megkínozzuk a rabokat, akikkel nem bírunk – mondta a fiatalember, és suttogóra fogta. A hangja így misztikus volt és elég ijesztő, még a mindig bátor Narcissa Malfoyt is kirázta tőle a hideg. Nem csoda, hiszen nem volt pálcája, és pálca nélkül sem tudott varázsolni. Testileg pedig, az alacsony-tápértékű börtönkosztnak hála, gyenge volt.

– Már csak Narcissa Black – sziszegte ellenkezve a nő, és próbálta kerülni a férfi tekintetét.

Ron, az évek során, nem vált csúnya férfivá. A hobbiszintű kviddicsnek hála egészen izmos volt, a haját kicsit hosszabbra hagyta és hátrafésülte, rövid borostát növesztett, amin látszott, hogy gondosan ápolta, és  a háborúnak hála lett egy tartása, ami korábban nem volt rá jellemző, mondhatni felnőtté vált. Más körülmények között szimpatikusnak mondta volna az ember, de egy sötét, penészes és nyirkos cellában, Azkaban legembertelenebb szintjén, a halálfaló szinten, a fiatal auror meglehetősen ijesztő volt.

– Volt már része korbácsolásban, Miss Black? – kérdezte gúnyolódva Ron, és közelebb hajolt a nő füléhez. Narcissa megrázta a fejét. – Remek, remek – ciccegett a fülébe a férfi. Érezte, hogy a nőt kirázza a hideg, és ez keserédes mosolyt csalt az arcára.

Ron soha nem volt erőszakos típus, de a halálfalók között volt néhány olyan személy, akit lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül tudott volna bántani. A cruciatust persze soha nem alkalmazta volna rajtuk, ennél több jó érzés szorult belé, de úgy gondolta, hogy egy kevés testi fenyítés nem ártott meg a raboknak, főleg, hogy a dementorok már nem szívták el napi szinten a lelküket, az életüket.

– Kérem, ne tegye ezt – hebegte Narcissa. – Csak beszélni akartam a nővéremmel – fogta suttogóra.

– Nos, ha nem idegbetegmódján viselkedett volna, Miss Black, talán elérte volna a célját, de így? Nem fogok kesztyűkézzel bánni a ribanccal, akinek a nővére megkínozta a legjobb barátnőmet, majd a csatatéren majdnem megölte a húgomat, és persze ne feledkezzünk el a maga bűnéről sem, Narcissa – a nevét szinte köpte, és közelebb hajolt az arcához. – Ne feledjük el, a legnagyobb bűnét.  Ha maga akkor nem tér ki az eltéved gyilkos átok elől, amit valamelyik elmebeteg haverja lőtt ki a semmibe, akkor Fred még mindig élne – mondta fájdalmas hangon Ron, és ökölbe szorult a keze.

Nem bírt uralkodni magán, és dühösen neki esett a nő torkának, mire annak kikerekedtek a szemei.

– Kérem, ne, Mr. Weasley – zihálta a nő.

– Mondjon egy jó okot, hogy miért ne? – kérdezte idegesen Ron, és a szeme könnyezett Fred emléke miatt.

– Maga... nem ilyen – mondta fojtott hangon a nő.

Ron ekkor picit észhez tér, és elengedte a nő kecses nyakát, majd hátrált egy lépést. Azon volt, hogy otthagyja, de az igazságérzete nem hagyta nyugodni, ezért visszalépett, és felpofozta a nőt, aki térdre rogyott.

– Mit akart attól a háborult portrétól? – kérdezte Ron, majd megrázta a kezét, mivel neki is fájt picit a pofon, hiszen sosem szokott verekedni.

– Lucius – sziszegte a nő, és az arcához kapta a kezét. – Lucius elvette a sárvérűt, elkótyavetyéli a vagyonunkat, az a pénz engem illet – mondta dühösen Narcissa.

Ezt hallva, Ron felnevetett.

– A letartóztatott halálfalókat, a minisztérium 1999-ben megújult törvényei szerint, nem illetnek meg különleges jogok. Egyetlen emberi joguk a létszükséglethez alapvető dolgokat takarja, mint a napi háromszori étkezést, a napi fürdő használatot, mellékhelyiséget minden cellában, naponta egy újságot, súlyos esetben betegellátást és hetente tiszta ruhát. Ennyi, csak ennyi jár a magához hasonló, undorító embereknek. Szóval a vagyon már nem önt illeti, Lucius Malfoy szabad ember, minden formában. A Wizengamot felmentette, miután kiderült, hogy maga kényszerítette őt és Dracot arra, hogy kövessék Voldemortot – mondta Ron, és megállt egy pillanatra, amikor látta, hogy az egykori sötét mágus neve hallatán, Narcissát kirázta a hideg.

– Ne mondja ki a nevét – sikoltott fel, de Ron akkor is folytatta.

– A Malfoy család vagyona, a családi birtokok és ingatlanok, a befektetések és minden egyéb ingóság Lucius és Draco Malfoy kizárólagos tulajdonát képzik. Magát semmi sem illeti abból a pénzből, ahogy a Black vagyon sem, mivel a Wizengamot döntése alapján maga élete végéig itt fog rohadni! Éppen ezért a bírók a Black család vagyonát három felé osztották. Egyharmad részét, Sirius Black ingó és ingatlan vagyonát, Harry kapta, kétharmad részét pedig Andromeda Tonks, aki Bellatrix átka miatt, kénytelen felnevelni Theodore Lupint, az unokáját – mondta keserűen Ron. – Mégis milyen ember képes megölni a saját unokahúgát?

– Nymphadora Tonks és a családja mocskos vérárulók voltak. A sírban a helyük, ahol vannak! – mondta undorodva Narcissa, majd nagy nehezen feltápászkodott a földről. – Hogy kaphatták meg a vagyont... a Black ősök forognak a sírjukban... apuci... anyuci... Walburga néni... – kiabálta elmezavarosan.

Ron szánakozva nézett végig rajta, majd megragadta a karját, és a cellában lévő, keskeny ágyra lökte a nőt.

Narcissa kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte a varázslót, ahogy az fenyegetően fölé tornyosult, majd újra megragadta a nyakát. Egy darabig, nem túl erősen, de szorította.

– Majd szép lassan leszokik a luxusról, és megszokja a puritán börtön körülményeket, és az új szabályokat – mondta szigorúan Ron, majd a kezei lecsúsztak a nő nyakáról idomaira, és erős keze, brutálisan rámarkolt a nő melleire. Narcissa felsikoltott. Lucius lehet, hogy egy heves érzelmű férfi volt az ágyban, főleg ha róla volt szó, hiszen soha nem szerette, és sosem volt gyengéd szerető, de azért nem bántalmazta testileg Narcissát.

– Ne! – sikoltott fel Cissa, és próbálta lelökni magáról Ront.

– Már lassan egy éve itt van, inkább örülnie kéne, hogy nem kapta meg a dementorcsókot, mint Antonin Nyavalyás Dolohov – elengedte a melleit, de csak, hogy rájuk tudjon csapni ruhán keresztül. – Vagy az az elmebeteg – közel hajolt picit a nő füléhez. – Rodolphus Lestrange... szerencsétlen öccse, Rabastan, még mindig nem tudta teljesen lemosni magáról a dolgokat, amire a bátyja és a háborodott sógornője, a maga pszichopata nővére, kényszerítette – mondta, majd újra rácsapott a nő mellkasára. – Pedig felmentette őt is a Wizengamot, és tisztességes próbál lenni, próbál munkát keresni, de a maga fajta, hűséges halálfalók miatt, nem tud érvényesülni egyik felmentett személy sem, mivel egy kalap alá veszik őket magukkal – világosította fel Ron, majd elővette a pálcáját és levarázsolta Narcissa börtönruháit.

A nő döbbenten nézett Ronra; nem akart vele közösülni, ahogy azt sem akarta, hogy beváltsa az ígéretét és megkorbácsolja.

– Lucius úgy látom, nagyon jól meg van – próbált társalgó hangnemben beszélni, de hangja remegett, így elárulta, hogy félt.

– Igen, de ő is csak azért, mert Hermione, tiszteletnek örvendő, háborús hősnő, hozzáment feleségül. Mi sem támogattuk, de aztán az eljegyzési partin láttuk, hogy Malfoy teljesen megváltozott, tényleg szereti Hermionét. És a fia is normálisan viselkedett, szóval láttuk, hogy maga volt a család legnagyobb problémája – mondta Ron, majd újra suhintott a pálcájával, mire a nőt körbeölelte néhány kötél, és egy meglehetősen kellemetlen pózba kényszerítette az ágyon.

Térdelt, és a kezeit hátrafeszítette a varázslat a bokáihoz, majd a kötelek odaerősítették. Így kénytelen volt homorítani a hátát, és kinyomni a mellkasát. Ezután a kötelek becsúsztak a lábai közé, majd kényelmetlenül, szorosan átcsúsztak a feneke és a nőiessége között. Végül ezt a kötelet csatlakoztatta egy másik a derekát körbeölelő kötelekhez.

– Ez fáj – zihálta a nő. – Azonnal engedjen el, ez embertelen!

– Erre akkor kellett volna gondolnia, amikor üvöltözni kezdett – mondta Ron, majd odalépett és újra felpofozta a nőt.

– Most meg fog kínozni? Vagy gyáva és szánalmas véráruló, mint a családja? – kérdezte vérző szájjal Narcissa.

– Igaz, említettem a korbácsot, de nem óhajtok lesüllyedni a maga szintjére, szóval nem fogom használni – mondta Ron, majd erősen belecsípett a nő mellbimbóiba párszor. Egy darabig, erősen szorongatta a testét, ahol érte, majd arcon köpte.

– Még arra sem méltó, hogy a saját élvezetemre használjam. Tisztességes, jóérzésű férfi magára sem néz – mondta undorodva, majd suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire Narcissa haját átfogta egy újabb kötél, majd hátrahúzta a fejét kényelmetlenül, ahogy csatlakozott a többihez.

– Ne... ne a hajam – sipákolt. Nem volt elég, hogy undorodott attól, ahogy az arcán lassan csordogált Ron nyála, akkor még a haját is húzták a kötelek.

Ron ezt észrevette, ezért mégis elővette férfiasságát, és elkezdte kézzel izgatni magát.

– Mire készül? – kérdezte riadtan Narcissa, és nagy nehezen odapillantott, de mivel nem tudta felemelni a fejét, nem látott sokat.

– Ne féljen, nem fogom megdugni, mivel undorító, de láttam mennyire viszolyog a nyálamtól, ezért gondoltam, adok valamit, amitől még jobban fog. Hátha megtanulja a leckét – mondta kárörvendve a férfi, majd behunyta a szemét és maga elé képzelt egy csinos boszorkányt, hogy közel kerüljön a csúcshoz.

Narcissa annyira ledöbbent a sokktól, hogy nem bírt megszólalni.

Ron hamarosan érezte, hogy beteljesedik, ezért odalépett a nő fejéhez, és minden csepp, forró ondóját ráverte az arcára.

– Végre arra használta valaki, amire való, öncélú ürítésre – mondta elégedetten Ron, majd picit elkente a sűrű, fehér krémet a nő arcán.

Narcissa felsírt, de Ronnál süket fülekre talált. A fiatal férfi felhúzta a sliccét, majd kiment a cellából és visszazárta az ajtót.

– Jó szórakozást – mondta vigyorogva, majd visszasétált a pihenőszobába, ahol az adminisztrációban kellett segítenie.

***

Narcissát másnap reggel találták meg az aktuális szolgálatot teljesítő aurorok, de ők nem voltak olyan kegyesek, mint Ron, és brutálisan megerőszakolták...

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett ez az egyperces, kérlek írj véleményt és hagyj szivecskét.


End file.
